jordantlove_the_free_uk_sheffieldepiafandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Looney Tunes
Baby Looney Tunes is an American-Canadian animated television series taking place in an alternate universe depicting the Looney Tunes characters as toddler and preschool versions of themselves. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation.1 The show is similar to both Muppet Babies and Rugrats. The show premiered as a full series on September 16, 2002 and returned to WB stations usually before or after the Kids' WB block from 2002 to 2003 and continued to air on Cartoon Network when the series ended on April 20, 2005 and aired reruns until July 2010. Unlike other Kids' WB and Cartoon Network shows, all the characters' voices were recorded in Vancouver except for June Foray as Granny, whose voice was recorded in Los Angeles. Main Characters Baby Bugs – (voiced by Sam Vincent) He is the oldest of the babies, which makes him their official leader. His leadership however does tend to cause tension, especially with Lola and Daffy. Baby Daffy – (Also voiced by Sam Vincent) He is second in the lead after Bugs. Often, he always wants his personal gain. When he does not get what he wants he believes he is treated unfairly, not noticing the inconvenience inflicted on the others. But half the time he does show and mean good intent. Baby Tweety – (Also voiced by Sam Vincent) The youngest and the smallest of the gang. Depicted as the brainstormer, because he comes up with ideas when the others are fresh out of them. He is very sensitive about his small frame (which he must overcome in most episodes centered around him) and curious about what he encounters. Baby Lola – (voiced by Britt McKillip) Sometimes, she takes charge. Her independence is greater than the others and she has more boyish tendencies than the other girls. Baby Taz – (voiced by Ian James Corlett) As much as Taz is well behaved, he often mistakes various objects for food and sometimes breaks things with his spin. He has a sense of fun which exceeds all the others. He is also more cheeky, crying for when things go wrong or when they don't go the way he wants them to. Baby Sylvester – (voiced by Terry Klassen) The tallest of the babies, not counting Bugs and Lola's ears. At times, he is shy and anxious, and he makes an easy target for Daffy to hoax and trade with. He is rarely seen using his claws. He likes to get attention from Granny more than the others. Sylvester is afraid of lightning and he hates pickles. Baby Melissa – (voiced by Janyse Jaud) She often sticks with Petunia; the two were abruptly added to the main cast in the middle of the first season. She is a highly practical and creative sort with a friendly personality, but at times she can be a control freak and get on the others' nerves. Baby Petunia – (voiced by Chiara Zanni) She often sticks with Melissa; the two were abruptly added to the main cast in the middle of the first season. She is more intelligent than the other babies with insatiable curiosity. In the episode "Let Harder They Fall", she is no longer wearing diaper anymore like other babies but by the time Petunia wears yellow, frilly training underpants with a white bow in the middle and "Petunia the Piggy Bank", she learned to save money. Granny – (voiced by June Foray) She offers professional love and care for the babies to keep them happy. Being the only adult in their lives, the babies are fascinated and inspired by her intelligence, wisdom and ability to overcome problems when they arise with ease. Floyd Minton – (voiced by Brian Drummond) Granny's nephew. Sometimes he is overwhelmed by the responsibility he takes on the babies, but he is determined never to let Granny down. He often keeps an eye on one of the individual babies in each episode during Season 2. Reccurring characters Auntie (Ellen Kennedy) - Auntie is Granny's younger sister, the babies adore her very much and always want to be with her. She appears in the episodes "For Whom the Toll Calls" and "Save Our Cinnamon." Mr. Pinchpenny (Colin Murdock) the Acme landlord who wishes to tear down Cakery Bakery Doc, so that he can turn it into a parking lot. Officer Shaboighan (Colin Murdock) - a police officer with an Irish accent. Candy (Kathleen Barr) - A candy vendor whom Floyd has a crush on. Only appearing in "A Bully For Bugs". She is very kind and helpful, but she tells Bugs nicely, that he had better make do with the amount of candy he had. Miss Tessa (Nicole Oliver) - an actress and Floyd's former high school classmate who has her own show "Tessa's Treehouse" Mayor of Acmeville (Ellen Kennedy) - the Mayor who congratulates Auntie on her giant cinnamon roll as a landmark. Cashier (Ian James Corlett) - a timid shopping assistant who looks similar in appearance to Virgil from Static Shock. Baby Elmer (Brian Drummond) Baby Foghorn (Scott McNeil; uncredited) Baby Pepe (Terry Klassen) Caretaker Fiddles (Ian James Corlett) - the caretaker of the cabin with a southern accent. Aussie Wormie (Ian James Corlett) - Bugs' idol of the Wormies. Librarian (Ellen Kennedy) Security Guard Katie (Nicole Oliver) Security Guard Lawrence (Terry Klassen) Mr. Mumblie (Richard Newman; uncredited) - an elderly man who looks scary when in reality, he is a nice guy who gives Sylvester all the candy. Costume Judge (Terry Klassen) Conductor (Terry Klassen) Rooster Bullies (Ian James Corlett, Peter Kelamis and Brian Drummond) French Waiter (Sam Vincent) Coach Ward (Terry Klassen) Winkowski - a baseball player. Hot Dog Vendor (Ian James Corlett) Museum Guard (Peter Kelamis) Museum Guide (Kathleen Barr) Captain Frank (Colin Murdock) Music Underscoring for the series was written by veteran animation composers Steven Bernstein and Julie Bernstein. They were nominated for a Daytime Emmy (Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition) in 2006. They also composed the score for the Easter movie, Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Adventure, writing the music and lyrics for the featured songs. Concept In 1997, Warner Bros. Animation announced a new show. It was originally under the name Lil' Looney Critters, but in April 1999 they changed the name to Baby Looney Tunes Main Cast Sam Vincent as Bugs, Daffy & Tweety Britt McKillip as Lola Ian James Corlett as Taz Terry Klassen as Sylvester Janyse Jaud as Mellissa Chiara Zanni as Petunia June Foray as Granny Brian Drummond as Floyd Additional Voices Kathleen Barr - Candy Mariko Kage - Peter Kelamis - Security Guard Ellen Kennedy - Auntie, Mayor of Acmeville, Acme Ice CEO, Librarian Colin Murdock - Mr. Pinchpenny, Officer Shaboighan, Captain Frank Nicole Oliver - Miss Tessa, Security Guard Katie Uncredited additional voices Scott McNeil - Foghorn Richard Newman - Mr. Mumblie Voice Directors Michael Hack (USA, Canada - Season 1) Terry Klassen (Uncredited, Canada - Season 2) Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Distributed by Warner Bros. Television Category:Teletoon shows Category:CITV shows Category:Canadian series Category:American series Category:Articles with Wikipedia content